Wishology!/Quotes
:Timmy Turner: Do I have to remind you that you lost your ENTIRE planet to that thing, and YOU read the prophecy!? Now, are you a man or a mouse!? :Mark Chang: [twirls his Fake-i-fier around, taking a mouse form] Like, squeak? ---- :Vicky: (Crying after Timmy sacrifices himself to the Darkness ): I'll never call him a twerp again! ---- :Mark Chang: [approaching Vicky wrapping his tentacles around her] There, there Vicky, let me hold you and comfort you and make out with you! [Vicky elbows Mark in his stomach] Ugh, I lack air! ---- :Mark Chang: Yo, 'Rental units. I like had to come up to pick up a new fake-i-fier because my old one's on the fritz and only turns me into lady's foot wear. [Mark, then, twirls his fake-i-fier and becomes a flat and then a high heel] :Queen Jipjorrulac: Ohh, nice pump. ---- :Dark Laser: [pointing to the rocket ship Jorgen poofed up] That's big. Are you sure you can fly it? :Jorgen Von Strangle: Does THIS answer your question? [pushes the rocket's remote control button which launches it without anyone on board :Mr. Turner: Uh, one of us probably should have been on that. :Jorgen: DAGNABIT! ---- :The Darkness: Return to me now. :Head Eliminator: I will NOT return. You cannot make me. [fires into the Darkness, which makes it cringe] :The Darkness: But I can UNmake you! [blasts an energy beam at the Eliminator, blowing it apart] ---- :The Darkness: Timmy Turner is NOT to be eliminated. :Eliminator One: Right. TOTALLY clear on that. :Eliminator Two: Timmy Turno NO eliminato. :The Darkness: Search for Timmy Turner and bring him to me! ---- :A.J.: Timmy you SAVED us. :Chester: Dude you TOTALLY rock! ---- :Trixie: Timmy!!...How's my hair? :Timmy: Perfect. : [Trixie and Timmy kiss] ---- :Crowd of Fairies: Chosen one! Chosen one! ---- :Mark: away from [[Yogopotamia|Yugopotamia]] Would someone be able to save us? ---- :Cosmo: Don't touch my weenies! That could be a new catchphrase! ---- :Cosmo: Must. Eliminate. Weenies. ---- :Timmy: The Darkness is back! and faints ---- :Timmy: Hey Trixie! :Trixie Tang: AHH! Help me! Police! ---- :Mark: It says the second wand is on the dark side of the blue moon! ---- :Eliminators: Eliminate Timmy Turner! ---- :Trixie: Aliens, yeah right! What's next, Fairies? ---- :Vicky: Money money money! ---- :Timmy: go get the cashier! it inside Dark Laser's spaceship good girl! ---- :Vicky: May the Forks be with you! gets frozen ---- :Dark Laser: FLIPSIE! :Crocker: FAIRIES!! : :The Darkness: Must have Timmy Turner. : :Cupid: Look, up in the sky. It's the chosen one! Hi! : :Jorgen: Worst. Chosen one. Ever : :Head Eliminator: You're going down! :Timmy: Actually, I'm going up! : :Vicky: Not even my cold, black heart can resist the joy of a baby's smile! : :Jorgen: (transformed into Timmy) Look, I'm Timmy Turner! Look how stupid I am! : :Juandissimo: Wanda, I'm sorry about your loss! Wanna make out? : :Timmy: I. am. not. an. alien! : :Crocker: Don't wipe yourself with a cactus : :Wanda: Cosmo figured out all this? : :Turbo Thunder: What?! I am Turbo Thunder! you cannot banish me from- gets banished : :Mark: Trust them! They live in a sewer! : :Mr. Turner: Very very bad weenies! :' ' :Timmy's friends: Welcome back Timmy! : Category:Quote pages